


Evening Dress [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Choices:Fem!Xanxus [12]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dress Up, Eveningwear, F/M, Femdom, Genderswap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Part of being the Ninth's heir is attending to the Vongola's social duties; this has more benefits than Squalo had previously anticipated.





	Evening Dress [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Evening Dress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308984) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click through the MP3 link.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Choice/Evening%20Dress.mp3) | 29:10 | 20.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[ Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Katekyou%20Hitman%20Reborn/Choices%20Fem!Xanxus%20Series.m4b) | 10:00:01 | 284.9 MB  
  
### Music

_Hokori Takaki Ikari_ by Masanori Ikeda

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lys ap Adin for blanket permission!  
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
